Fallen Eagle
by Hexanna
Summary: Malik, Kadar and Altair are sent on a mission to Acre to deal with an assassin killer but when it starts to look more and more like a trap Altair learns that it is not always good to show mersey to an enemy. Better than it sounds rated M for a reason Rape
1. Sick?

**Fallen Eagle **

Altair was sitting between Malik and Kadar in the mess hall at the assassin stronghold when he sneezed, this surprised Malik and made him drop his drink and Kadar choke on his food. They both looked surprised at Altair who looked like (pardon the word) Shit. He sneezed again. "Altair are you okay, you look …. well terrible?" Malik asked concerned, Altair was about to answer when he shot up and ran out of the room earning many odd glances form his fellow assassins, Malik and Kadar looked at each other and got up to see if he was okay. They soon got their answer as they heard someone being violently sick, Malik and Kadar walked inn to Altair`s room.

Altair ran into his room and to the bathroom, he fell to his knees and retched into the toilet (lets just say that they have a modern day bathroom) Altair soon felt a pair of hands on his back as he continued to throw up. After a couple of minutes he finally stopped and slumped against the wall, shivering and fighting to hold back tears of pain (I know really OC but aren't we all when we're sick). He looked up at Malik and Kadar who were looking at him with concern written all over their faces. He let out a small sob and curled up into the fatal position and took long, deep, breaths trying to breath normally but it hurt to breath and he had a bad headache. His stomach churned and he threw up again but this time Malik was prepared for it and grabbed his hair and rubbed his back soothingly trying to calm him down, but to no avail, in the end Kadar had gone to get some sort of drug so Altair could sleep.

Malik and Kadar had decided that no one would know that Altair had been sick, with exceptions for Al Mualim of course, Malik made his way to his office pondering on how to tell him one of his best assassins was spewing up his entire stomach contents

for the last two days and could not go on any missions for the time being. Malik was safe to say surprised to see his master was very busy, he took a deep breath and walked up to the desk. "Ah Malik, you have chosen a great time to come up and see me, I wish for you and your brother to accompany Altair to Acre to get rid of Ark Amir Tale-Sante, he is a mad man and a danger to the rest of the city he takes people like assassins and soldiers to see how long it takes to break them and I will give you further information on that subject when Altair and Kadar are present, Now go get them so you can start as soon as possible" and with that he dismissed him and did not look up till Malik had turned around and was half way down the stairs.

"He wants us to WHAT", Kadar yelled at the top of his voice "Malik did you not tell the master that Altair was ill" Malik sighed "Kadar how could I tell him when he did not give me a chance to speak, so wake Altair up and lets get this over with" Kadar sighed and walked over to Altair who was sleeping soundly, he shook him slightly but that was enough to get him up and out of bed, Altair looked around wildly before standing up. Malik watch as he doubled over and ran to the bathroom he winced as he heard him vomit. Altair came out about two minutes later, shaking slightly and clutching his stomach like it was no tomorrow. He walked out of his room and towards Al Mualim`s library. Kadar looked at Malik and they both ran after Altair who by now was way in front.

"Ah Malik, Kadar, Altair good of you to come so quickly now I will give you further information on your mission and then you must make haste to Acre" Al Mualim said when they had all arrived. Malik thought that Altair still had a pail green colour on his face but decided to ignore it for the time being. "Now as I told Malik you will go to Acre and kill Ark Amir Tale-Sante, he takes assassins and soldiers and gets them humiliated in the worst way possible". Malik watch as Altair swallowed hard and spoke "How does he humiliate them Master?" he asked, Malik could tell that he was already dreading the answer. "He rapes them Altair, he keeps them alive for eight months and rapes them all the time he never stops and this is a fact. HE DOES NOT STOP AS INN RAPEING THEM ENTIL THEY DIE.

And with that the Al Mualim sat down again and watched this knew information sink in. Altair had gone white and he was shaking slightly. Altair hadn't told anyone this but he was still a virgin and the thought of a rapist rapeing assassins was… well… positively terrifying. " Altair, do you feel well you seem to be swallowing a lot more than necessary?" Al Mualim asked looking at Altair who was by know clenching and unclenching his hand, all he could do was nod.

Malik looked at Altair with a wide-eyed expression. Altair had just LIED TO THE MASTER, LIED. Know he new something was wrong Altair never lied to the master. When the master dismissed them he walked over to Altair who was looking at the ground with a guilt ridden face, which as a matter of fact was covered in cold sweat, his eyes kept glancing at the other assassins who went by as if he was worried they would suddenly attack him.

"Altair?" Malik watched concerned as Altair flinched from his touch "Altair, I wish to speak with you about you not telling the master that you were ill"

"It was nothing Malik, I must have eaten something my stomach did not agree with" and with that he stated down towards the village and his mission. Unknown to him he was being watched.

"Do you think they will be able to do it Sister mine he is a very stubborn one is he not?" said a very tall and strong looking man half covered by shadows looking at an equally strong looking women.

"Yes, I do believe they will my dear Brother, everyone has a breaking point even Assassins as our friends in Acre have proven these last few weeks, now we must make haste and send a bird to tell them of the new arrival and how to taken him. It will be most satisfactory when it happens and do you know the best part about this?" she said looking at the man with a relaxed posture.

"No. Sister dear I do not, will you please enlightened me on that subject" he replied

The women smiled "The best part is that the assassin we have in mind will be to ashamed to tell anyone so we can do it multiple times and he will not do anything to stop it as it would need him to tell his companions" The women smiled and looked down at the retreating backs of the three assassins with interest

"Watch out Altair you are about to regret you every crossed our path and lived to tell the tale" she said

If Altair had just turned around that moment he would have seen a women looking at him with one red eye and one black eye but in the middle of the women`s face was a hideous scar which looked like the seal of Satan,

"Come My Sister dear we must go before it gets to dark to send a bird" The man said sensing his Sisters uneasiness

"Yes Brother dear we will go know" She stole one last glance at the assassins thinking "_You will now be scared like me Altair just you wait you will soon know what it feels like to have a need to hide your face_" and with that she turned and ran to catch up with her Brother with a look of hatred in her eyes

Okay read and review or send me a private message or whatever I am open for ideas if you want a one of your oc to turn up in this story or you have any good ideas for how this can end

See ya soon

Hexanna


	2. Taken

(A/N)

Just one thing to say

In this Fic then Malik is older than Altair so their ages are:

Malik: 20

Altair: 19

Kadar: 18

**Fallen Eagle: Chapter 2**

"ALTAIR, THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS"

Malik shouted wile Altair was violently sick behind a bush on the way to Acre.

"You must now see that you are not well enough to go to Acre and dispose of the treat that is there"

Malik looked at Altair who was now back on his horse, still looking a pale green colour but otherwise okay.

"Malik, for that last time I am FINE, I am not in any need of medical attention and I have already said this it is just something I ate"Altair stated as he kicked his horse and started trotting again

Kadar sighed as Altair trotted in front of them and looked at Malik

"Brother it is pointless, Altair is too stubborn and proud to admit that he is ill"

Malik looked at him and nodded his head in agreement "I know Kadar, I know, but still…-" he paused to look at Altair who had jumped off his horse and was now throwing up again " -We must try to get him to see reason, before he gets worse"

"Malik-" Kadar started

"No, Kadar. We must try or we will not be able to get rid of the assassin killer in Acre"

"But Malik, we cannot do anything to help him, he's just to stubborn to admit he is ill"

Malik sighed This argument was pointless "Malik, Kadar, can we go a little faster?"

Malik looked at the younger assassin with pity, as he saw the pain and… what… Malik looked at Altair as if he had grown another head. Emotions. That was on his face which was strange, because normally there was none.

He sighed looking at Kadar, then at Altair. "Lets ride to Acre, my brothers"

* * *

The man gave one, final thrust before he pulled out of the now screaming guard and walked out of the room pulling on a nightgown.

"Sir, a message from the siblings has arrived" one soldier said going up to his master and handing him a scroll The man looked at the scroll and laughed

"Well men, it seems that we have another, toy, arriving soon" he said grinning like a cheshire cat, the men shivered but did not complain at what their leader called the poor soul. "And someone get that useless piece of shit in there out of my site" he said waving a hand at the soldier on the bed who was whimpering in pain and humiliation "W-what do you want us to do with him, my lord?"

"Kill him and be ready for the soon to be, new addition" he said grinning broadly

The men nodded and split up in to three groups of six and one group of three and then dispatched the groups of six into the city and the group of three to deal with the man, in their Master's room. Ark Amir Tale-Sante smiled and walked out onto the balcony looking out at the moat around his palace and back at the massage

_Tale-Sante_ _I am happy to say that a new "toy" shall be arriving, soon and that this one will last longer, than the others have, why? You ask because he is just as stubborn, as my sister and just as strong, he will not break easy, but to make him bow to your commands you must "Play" with him in front of his comrades if you have not killed them off already, he will then bend to your every will, just so he will not have to go though, that sort of pain and humiliation again._

_Yours _ _Altais and Thuban _

_PS. Knock your self out, with him do what you do but to make him suffer, A LOT_

Tale-Sante smiled at the P.S note and looked down at his hand and then at the note again

"This is going to be fun,"

he said in a singsong voice grinning at the bloody feather in his hand

* * *

The Acre bureau leader looked up when, Malik and Kadar entered.

"Ah… Malik, Kadar, you have arrived and in go-" he stopped when he heard a strange noise on the roof, he looked up and then at the brothers

"Who is that?" he asked looking between the two assassins.

"Alta- OW! Malik!"

"No one, Rafik" Malik said quickly while standing on Kadar's foot

The old man just shrugged and began telling them were they could start looking: The market, the gardens and the docks, in other words, the most crowded places in the city.

* * *

On the roof, Altair was sitting up against the wall of a building, having just been sick, he was resting, "You know that, I should tell the Rafik about this" a smooth voice said Altair looked up and smiled "Vega, how nice to see you, how have you been?"

The girl in front of him smiled back "Oh Altair, I should not have tought you that art of the silver tounge"

Altair snorted "Art! Yeah right, you used it to get away from the poison Master and Mistress, you remember?" he asked Vega smiled

" Ah yes, but as I remember right, Altair YOU were with me too," she said smiling at him fondly

"Hey! I was just there for the sho-" Altair stopped in mid sentence to lean over the side of the building to throw up, again.

Vega frowned "How long has this been going on?"

Altair opened his mouth to protest but was stopped "HOW LONG ALTAIR!?!?" Vega yelled Altair almost fell of the roof she screamed so loud; almost,

"A couple of days that's all" he said looking at her smiling with a fake smile

"Is it really only a few days Al?" she said looking at him with sad eyes Altair felt guilt fill his soul, he looked at the ground again

"OK, so it's been going on since I was attacked in Jerusalem last month, nothing big though just throwing up a lot, having nightmares and feeling weak"

Vega looked at him again "Nightmares?" she asked, Altair could only nod as he was feeling sick, but new that he couldn't puke anymore seeing that his stomach was empty.

"VEGA!" a voice said Vega and Altair turned around and saw Kadar and Malik walking towards them

"Vega, I thought you were out collecting information on your, employer?" Kadar said excitedly running over and hugging her, Vega hugged him back and looked at Malik "My GOD Malik you've grown!" she said in a sarcastic manner, smiling at the people she considered her brothers, Malik scowled seeing that Vega was still taller than him,

he turned to Altair "Altair, we must go and collect information on Ark Amir Tale-Sante and do so quickly, seeing that some of our brothers have been captured recently, and may still be alive"

Altair turned to Vega "Sorry gotta go" he said and left with the Al-syre brothers.

* * *

Vega looked at the assassins from the roof and then jumped down into the bureau "Vega, is something wrong?" Vega jumped when she heard the Rafik

"No, nothing is wrong I am just worried about Altair"

the old man smiled and patted her on the shoulder

"He will be all right, my dear, know come and tell me what you have learned about your employer" Vega smiled a little and walked in.

* * *

"And you Altair get the docks, any questions?"

Malik said looking at the two other assassins, they both looked at him shaking their heads "Good, now we meet back here in three hours, no later got it?"

"Yes" Kadar said looking at his brother

"Whatever" Altair said, he began to walk away when

"Altair, what did you just say?"

"Huh, I just said whatever, why" Malik and Kadar looked at him

"You can speak more than one language, Altair?" He nodded and ran hoping to avoid more questions like that,

It didn't take him long to get to the docks, and get to work on collecting information.

After about two and a half hours he began walking back having not been able to collect any useful information, he was so preoccupied that he didn't notice, the shadow moving behind him.

"Hey! Can you help me"

Altair turned and saw a man in the ally opening "What is it you need help with?"

"My friend overheard something and I think you might be the right person for him to tell"

"What is it about?"

"Ark Amir Tale-Sante"

Altair froze "Tell me"

The man smiled "Come this way, my friend"

Altair came into the ally with all of his senses on alert

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Just this" He stopped; a woman.

Altair turned around and met a club, he hit the hard and cold ground, the last thing he saw was a pair of brown assassin boots walking into the ally "Look at the fallen eagle, know my friends"

Altair blacked out

* * *

YAY I UPDATE :D R&R PLEASE


	3. Where?

Chapter 3 sorry if it's a bit short, ran out of paper ^^;

* * *

Altair opened his eyes, blinked, and shut them again.

Groaning, he opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing the back of his head "ow".

"Hurts like hell, doesn't it?" Altair looked around and stopped, when he saw at least 15 assassins.

"How did he get you then?" one of the assassins asked looking at him with an amused look in his eyes, The dockes" was all he could say, before he shut his eyes again, willing a wave of nausa to go away; didn't work and he soon found himself on all fours, throwing up everything he had eaten in the last 24 hours, he soon felt a hand on his back rubbing circles on it

"Wow… he must have hit you hard, to make you vomit" said the assassin patting him on the shoulder as he dry heaved "Not really, I was drugged beforehand, so I believe that is the cause" the assassin nodded and gave him some water, Altair thanked him and drank slowly "So… what is your name?" "Altair, you?" "Ah! The great Altair" one of the other assassins said looking at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Silence Bakura! Let him be, he is just as much a victim as us now" the assassin who had offered him the water said, he then turned to Altair, "Greetings Altair, I am Fay Isin and the oldest in the room" Altair looked around at the other assassins, only some were awake or conscious "What does age have to do with it?"

the older assassin looked at him "Our capture takes the youngest to interrogate, but only takes ones that are under the age of 25 and no more"

"So far everyone who has been captured, have been older then 25 and therefore not interrogated, but some of us have tried to escape and have been caught, the result: not so good"

Altair looked at the other assassins, Fay Isin followed his gaze "They are dead most of them" Altair looked at him "How?" "Poison, a cowards weapon" "OR woman," an assassin said smiling "Or woman, yes Ai-Syr" Altair smiled as he remembered a conversation he had, had with Vega about an hour after he left Malik and Kadar earlier that day

_FLASHBACK_

"_So Altair, do you intend to tell me what is bothering you or do I have to find out for myself?" Vega asked the vomiting assassin  
"No" was the reply followed by more puking._

"_No: you don't have anything to tell me or No: you don't want me to find out for myself?" she asked handing Altair a water pouch, he nodded his thanks and drank, only to throw it up again._ "_Maybe some one has poisoned me," he said sitting against the wall _

_"Hmm, maybe it was that crazy beggar you met" Vega said smiling at him. Altair looked at her and sighed, Vega looked shocked _

_"What!? No growl, no glare, no nothing? Wow Altair you must be really sick if you don't respond to that!" _ _Altair growled and Vega smiled "That's more like it, but seriously do you really think you have been poisoned?" Altair sighed "Yes; I do"_ "_Well as Acre poison Mistress and head healer, I should know most poisons; HECK even as the Assassin brotherhood's inside ma-woman, I have never used poison as a weapon, but I still know the effect it has on man, but THIS is foreign even to me," _

_Altair snorted " I'm not surprised you have never used poison before to kill, it is a womans weapon an-" Altair stopped when he realized what he had said "Are you saying I am not a woman, Altair?" Vega hissed in a dangerously low growl _

_"NO, NO, NO, NO, I meant-" Altair said shaking his hands gesticulating his point, but the damaged had been done_ "_I'll show you what a WOMAN can do" she said and lifted her fist_ _CRASH!!! _ "_Take THAT, you pig headed asshole!" Altair grounded from his position on the ground, he looked up at the still fuming Vega "THAT was uncalled for, you know" he said yelling up quickly; too quickly, _

_Altair immediately felt nauseous and turned away; correction, he turned away QUICKLY, Altair fell to his knees and retched, God how he hated the person who had poisoned him._

_ END FLASHBACK_

"What are you smiling about, Altair?" Altair was brought back to the presence by the one called Ai-Syr

"Nothing just thinking about someone" Ai-Syr chuckled "She must be important to you and pretty, for you to be thinking about her"

It was more a statement than a question "Yeah sh- Wait! What are you talking about!?" he said face going red. One of the older assassins chuckled "Let me guess, it's the bureau leaders apprentice, Vega, I think she was called" Bakura said smiling with a lustful glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, Vega, she's the Poison Masters daughter right?" Ai-Syr asked looking at Altair, "She is?" he asked looking at the other assassins with a suspicious look in his eyes, They shifted uncomfortably "No, no I was thinking about some one else, Altair, don't worry about it" Ai-Syr said smiling a fake smile.

Altair just grunted, seeing that he was feeling sick again.

They all turned towards the door, when they heard the lock open. "YOU get up!" a guard said pointing at Altair, the other assassins got up and stood in front of Altair in a protecting manner, the guard smiled and shut the door.

Altair was confused, no skratch that, he was REALLY confused "Why did you do that?" he asked looking Bakura, Ai-Syr and Fay Isin "Because you are the youngest in the room, Altair and our captive goes after the youngest" Fay Isin said looking at the door intently, '

"But for all you could know, I could be 27" Altair said feeling like he had been conned, out of a way to freedom.

Bakura smiled "Ah, but we know you are but 19 Altair, so do not try to fool us" Altair sighed and shut his eyes felling to tired to argue, with the older man.

* * *

"Well?"

"19, sir"

"Good, that means that he is not as strong, as the others and… what does he look like?"

The guard looked at his leader "Tall, grey eyes, brown hair, looks strong" Tale-Sante smiled

"Let's go" They left Altair looked at the now unlocked door and at the man standing there smiling at him.

The man walked over, leaned down to Altair's level

And kissed him.

* * *

I KNOW IT'S FUCKING SHORT YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME!!!!!! ok you know the drill R&R please


	4. Pain please stop hurting me

WRANING!!!!!!!!! RAPE SCENE AHEAD WARNING!!!!!!!! RAPE SCENE AHEAD....

Okay now that we've got that out of our system enjoy the story :D

* * *

A muffled scream came from the cell, as Altair kicked the man in his groin in a desperate attempt to get the man off him; it worked.

He fell to the ground and Altair made a break for the door. He was just about to run out the door when a hand clasped his ankle making him fall onto his face.

He felt himself go backwards, he kicked with his foot and dug his nails into the floor trying invain to make the man let go of him and stopping himself. He heard a sinister laughter and yelled out. He looked back and saw Ai-Syr holding a rock over the guard's head.

He dropped it.

The crack wasn't very loud but in that small and cramped room; it seemed endless.

Altair sat down in the corner of the room, shaking. Fay Isin stopped Bakura and Ai-Syr to go over to him "Wake the poison Masters, they will know what to do".

The others nodded and walked over to two assassins lying next to each other, one was sleeping on the other lap, and the other assassin had his arms around the one on his lap protecting it.

"Master Ankaa, Mistress Mariseph you must get up, Altair needs you" the assassin who was on the lap, eye's shot open, they turned to the assassin standing over them, who coward away from the blood shot eye's showing how scary they were to look at. The assassin stood up slowly stretching and breaking her joints, each crack earning a cringe from the rest of the room.

It smoothed out it's clothes and walked slowly towards the younger assassin in the corner, seeing that the assassin legs and arms hadn't been used for sometime and the fact the it's hair was hiding the assassins face it looked rather scary (Those who have seen: The grudge, Shutter and The Ring will know what I mean).

Altair looked at the assassin who walked stiffly towards him, he looked at his hand; it was shaking like leaf.

The assassin's hood fell down and he saw the long red hair spill it to her face. "Hello, Little one"

* * *

Mariseph looked at the shaking child in front of her, she sat down next to him and let her hand stroke his cheek, she smiled when he leaned into her touch, meaning he seeked comfort.

"Altair do not fear us, do not fear the guards, they will only hurt you if you show you are afraid, do you remember that?" she asked brushing a stray brown hair from Altair young face.

I'm s-sorry Mistress Mary it' won't h-happen again" he said wrapping his arms around himself.

His head snapped back up as the door opened, and seven guards walked in.

What happened after that was all a blur to Altair but one thing he new, the room he was going to was NOT good.

Altair bit the guard that was holding onto him and ran down the hall. Left, right, down the stairs, right again, left.

That was what he repeated to himself as he ran down the identical halls trying to find a way out; he heard footsteps and let fear take over.

He ran zigzag through the halls dodging anything that moved.

He saw an open window and was just about to run out it when…

WHAM!

Something hit him with full force knocking him to the ground; winded.

He got dragged into a room and the door shut.

A huge man grinned down at him.

"A little fun won't hurt anyone" he said Altair looked around the room, it and one bed and nothing else in it, he cried out as he felt someone grab his arm and lift him off the ground.

Altair whimpered as he was shoved roughly onto the bed, he looked at the man he was sent here to kill and scrambled to get of the bed and out the door, Tale-Sante grunted and pushed him down again,shutting the door with his foot.

He grinned at Altair and climbed onto of the bed, Altair shot up and backed up never taking his eyes off the enemy, Tale-Sante stood up and lounged at Altair and before he knew it their lips were together and Tale-Sante's tongue was inside his mouth he struggled furiously, and managed to break the kiss by kicking him in the stomach.

Tale-Sante grunted and Altair ran to the door only to fin it was locked, he was just about to try and unlock it when the target got up and brought him to the ground kissing him and preventing him from getting up, it was then he began removing his clothes, Altair panicked and forgot all reason, the only thing that mattered, was to get away from him.

He kicked, screamed, punched, anything he could think of, but none of it worked, his lips were claimed again and his last garment was removed, making him completely naked, Tale-Sante was naked too and that scared Altair.

"This might hurt at first, love-" Altair shivered at the name "-but it will get better" Tale-Sante said placing himself near his entrance Then a thought went through him "W-what a-are you g-going to d-do?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Have fun…" was the replay and he then thrust into him, Altair screamed like his life depended on it, the pain was unbearable, feeling like he was being torn apart on the inside, he felt every thrust, every nerve-wrecking pant and moan that came from the older man, Altair couldn't hold his tears back, and let them fall freely from his face, he felt Tale-Sante pull out and started licking the tears away, then he sat on his chest crushing it.

"Suck it" he said Altair felt like he was going to be sick, and began to suck, Tale-Sante moaned and grabbed his hair making him go faster and faster, he then pulled out and slipped his mouth over Altair's member and began sucking, Altair whimpered again when he felt himself starting to go hard, and let more tears fall.

He yelped when he was flipped over onto his stomach.

"THIS is going to be FUN and YOU are going to BEG for MORE" Tale-Sante said sticking his finger in for every word he yelled, Altair had no time to get used to the first fingers before the fifth joined then and moved back and forth inside him, he screamed and cried "NO STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" the fingers were removed from Altair's ripped and bloody hole and was replaced by his member, he thrust in and out, smiling, panting and moaning, Altair wished that he could just pass out, but he knew that would never happen.

Tears fell faster and he felt dirty, used.

Altair screamed again as Tale-Sante's thrusts became harder and faster, he felt something warm and wet, slither down his leg and back.

Tale-Sante pulled out, and dressed Altair again, he leaned down and whispered into Altair's ear "You're fun, let's do it again sometime" and left, Altair whimpered again and got off the bed which was covered in blood; his blood.

He sank against the wall, onto the floor and cried; he had never cried so much in his whole life, not even when his family died had he cried this much.

Altair was sobbing so hard; he didn't notice the door creek open.

"Let's have our fun, little one" Altair head shot up and looked at the woman in the doorway

"Thuban" he whispered looking at the woman, fearfully "STAY AWAY!" he screamed looking around the room, for something, anything, to defend himself with, but there was nothing and he looked at Thuban again,she was smiling in a way that made him shiver in discomfort.

He put on a stubborn face and looked at her "What do you want, Thuban?" he asked trying not to show how scared he was.

Thuban smiled "Oh, nothing really… just thought I should tell you, that your fellow assassins were watching, the WHOLE thing" and she turned and left the room.

Altair looked at the door; they watched him get… get r-raped?! Altair shook his head and walked, more like limped, out of the room, only to get grabbed by a guard and dragged to the cell again.

* * *

"ALTAIR!" Mariseph screamed when she saw him get pushed through the door, she ran over to him as he collapsed against the wall shaking.

The other assassins followed but was pushed away by Mariseph, "Stay here, we don't want to scare him any more" they understood and walked over to the door making sure no one came in, Mariseph walked carefully over to Altair, she noted that his shoulder were shaking " Altair, come here" she watched as he shifted a little and shuffled over to her, she sat down into the corner of the room with the terrified child in her arms "M-mistress M-mariseph?" Mariseph slid down to the floor and hugged Altair.

Altair slid down to the floor and hugged Mariseph back, he felt a single tear fall down his face, which was followed by more and he soon found himself crying into her shoulder listening to her trying to calm him down.

Fay Isin and the other assassin looked helplessly, at the crying boy in front of them, not knowing how to react to this knew side of Altair.

"Shh, shh it's okay Altair, it's okay shh, he won't hurt you again, I won't let him touch you again, shh, please Alty stop crying, please" Altair looked up at Mariseph "H-how?" was all he could say, as he felt her pull him closer, into a warm and safe imbrace,

"W-we were forced to watch-" Ai-Syr said walking slowly over too the young assassin "- and we could hear it through the walls, I'm sorry we could not help you Altair" he said hanging his head, looking at the ground in shame.

Altair pushed himself away from the assassin, hiding his face and curling himself into a ball, crying again, but not in pain, but in shame, that his fellow assassin had watched him get raped, and that they had seen him panic like a child,

"You are still a child Altair, so do not get in into your head, that we will think any less of you now that this has happened" Bakura said looking at him with pity in his eyes.

Altair scoffed and turned away from the other MALE assassins, "_I'm NOT a child, I'm an adult just like you,_" he thought, he stiffened when he felt a hand on his back.

"Altair, you are just a child and you will remain a child, until you have had your first solo mission and received the hidden blade, please do not push us away, we just want to help you, please Altair think what Vega would say, she is always trying to get you to trust the other assassins, now is your chance to show her that you do" Mariseph pleaded Altair shook his head and slumped against the wall, shivering.

Mariseph sighed and walked over to the waiting assassins by the door.

"Well?" Fay Isin asked Mariseph looked at the other assassins.

"We begin tonight" she said and took out a vile from her belt.


	5. Found and Lost again

A frustrated scream rang through the nearly empty streets of Acre, making the patrolling guards jump in shock and draw their swords looking around their hands trembling.

The source of the scream was now beating the crap out of any poor unfortunate fool still in the same room.

Vega screamed again, kicking a plant pot, making it smash against the wall.

She turned, facing the cowering assassins who where trying their hardest to get away from the women looking at them with a dangerous glint in her eyes,

"Why didn't you look harder?! Well, go back out there and look for my baby brother now! Do you understand me?! Now go, go, go, go, go!" She bellowed at the assassins who in return scampered out of the bureau to look for their missing brother.

She screamed again and walked quickly into the main room, going back to her pacing circle creating a small crater where she was walking.

"Vega, my child, please calm down. They are doing everything within their power to-"

"No they are not! If they where Altair would be back here safe and sound, but instead he's out there where there is an assassin killer on the lose, how can you expect me to stay CALM?!" She screamed at the poor Rafiq.

Malik and Kadar shivered.

They shouldn't have let him go out.

They should have told the Rafiq about Altair's illness and they could have avoided all of this.

Malik stood up.

"Malik, where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell them about Altair's illness it'll help them understand why he might be gone"

Kadar made a grab his brother's arm "Malik you can't tell them Vega would KILL us if she new,"

"She'll kill us anyway if we withhold information that could help them find Altair, please, Kadar, don't try and stop me" Malik hissed

Kadar let go of Malik's arm.

Malik silently thanks his younger brother and walked over to the hysterical women in front of him.

Vega turned to him and he saw a hint of fear in her eyes, he cleared his throat and he began explaining what he knew.

After he had finished he looked at Vega who lifted her had, Malik's eyes grew wide and he tried ducking away but…

The crack echoed around the room as Malik picked himself up from the floor rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him.

"Didn't you think I would have been better to tell us BEFORE you began your mission?" Vega asked in a calm voice, it was so calm infact that it was scary.

"We or actually he as in Altair didn't think it was important for you to know about it, he stopped us many times when we said we were going to tell the Poison Masters, at one point he threatened Kadar, please understand Vega we didn't want Altair to be our enemy, he needs friends and by going against his wishes we could risk losing his friendship" Malik explained hoping that she'd understand, of all people he hoped she'd understand why they didn't tell anyone.

Vega looked at him and sighed, "I'm sorry Malik, it's just that I can't THINK strait with the thought that Altair maybe be hurt and alone, I can't BEAR the thought of him needing help and no one even trying to help him, not again" she finished tears pushing at her eye lids.

Malik looked at the distressed girl feeling his heart clench; he new how Vega felt, he too wanted Altair to be safe more than anything else in the world, but he new that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

He turned and looked at Kadar, who mouthed a "What is she talking about; again" he felt himself slip into his memories from what Altair had told him about his first encounter with Vega and what an impacted she had made on his life.

_FLASHBACK_

_"FREAK!" a child screamed as he through a rock._

_The child he had thrown the rock after ducked and scampered away from them, he ran past the guards at the gate, who sneered at him and kicked his feet from under him._

_He fell roughly to the ground letting a small whimper escape his lips as his already wounded Knee was crushed by the ground._

_"Aw look at the little baby cry," a guard said as he watched the small boy dragged himself to his feet and begin running again._

_The boy ran down to the river in hope that his pursuers would leave him alone; they didn't._

_"Orphan, orphan, you stinky little orphan!" A second kid yelled after him.  
"Stop it! Just stop it! I'm not an orphan, I'm not, they'll come back, Mistress Mariseph said that they'll come back!"he screamed desperately as he tripped again, tumbling down the hill to a cliff, the child grabbed some grass stopping himself from falling any further._

_He stood up, propping himself on his knees looking at the three kids that were chasing him; they sneered._

_"What's the matter Altair, had enough yet?" the leader of the trio asked picking up another stone, throwing it at the younger assassin._

_Altair let out a small squeak as the rock hit his forehead making him fall backwards and plummet into the river._

_You better learn to swim quick Altair!" the assassin to the right of the ringleader yelled._

_Altair let out a muffled scream as he hit the water and gasped as he broke the surface again flailing with his arms trying in vain to keep himself over the water._

_-----*-----_

_Fay Isin looked at the girl walking next to him with fascination._

_He had found her wondering the road covered in blood, her hair sticky and red, eyes looking from side to side like she was expecting an attack hands still clutching the two short swords that she had carried with her for the last couple of days, she had a fair few wounds herself but nothing big._

_He sighed; she hadn't said a word to him, he didn't know her name and he didn't know if she even spoke Arabic._

_"He needs help"_

_Fay Isin looked in shock at the girl; she spoke, better yet she spoke in Arabic._

_"Who needs help, child?" he asked._

_She turned to him "The boy in the river down the road, he needs help now" was all she said before she took of running towards the river._

_Fay Isin looked at the girl I shock "How did she know there was a river there?" he asked himself running after her._

_-----*-----_

_She ran down the steep and slippery slope, tripping and cutting her self on her legs and hands._

_She heard a pathetic howl come from the river, she shut her eyes and willed the memories of her mother to leave, she stood up running, tripping again this time hitting her head in the sharp rocks; groaning she picked herself up and walked unsteadily the rest of the way to the river._

_The little boy was there, so were three other kids, but why weren't they helping him?_

_She didn't know and she didn't care._

_She ran for the river, but the three boys were quicker than her and gripped her tight making sure she couldn't help the poor, small boy in the river._

_The she realized that she still had the two swords in her hand, she gripped them hard and swung round with them cutting one of the boys face and others arms, they both howled in pain and she used it as a diversion, dropping the two swords, to dive into the river._

_-----*-----_

_Altair heard the howls of pain come from the shore before he fell under the water again._

_It was dark and cold, he struggled to hold his breath and not breathe in the foul water but he forgot himself and opened his mouth; water came rushing into his lungs and he gagged allowing more water to come in._

_Altair opened his eyes and turned his head up towards the surface reaching his hand up to the light he so desperately wanted to join again, he shut his eyes and was just about to give up, when he felt a something grip his outstretched hand._

_His eyes shot open and he saw a girl looking at him, pointing at him then at the surface._

_Altair nodded and tried kicking with his feet, but felt himself freeze again; he was too scared, he couldn't move, they were both going to die because he couldn't do it._

_-----*-----_

_The girl looked at the smaller boy, seeing the panic in his eyes started swimming up to the surface dragging him with her as best she could._

_Her lungs were screaming for air and it hurt, but she kept going. Her arms felt tired, dragging the smaller boy who felt like dead weight up to the surface didn't help._

_She counted the seconds until she knew they'd reach the surface; thirty seconds fifteen seconds, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…_

_Her head shot up as broken the water surface, she gasped for air, her hair stuck to her face as she grabbed the boy's head by his hair and pulled him above the water for air._

_She turned and saw the man that she had followed wading out to them, he quickly grabbed the boy and shouldered him, he then turned to her "Thank you child, can you make it to the shoreline?" he asked looking at her._

_She nodded and began swimming back._

_The man out the smaller boy on the ground after checking that he was still breathing turned to her "Child please look after him while I go look for help"_

_She just nodded and watched him leave._

_-----*-----_

_Altair groaned and sat up slowly rubbing his eyes, looking around he saw that the three boys were gone; looking again he saw that the girl from earlier was still there looking at him._

_"Who are you?" he asked  
She shifted uncomfortably not making eye contact_

_Altair tried again, this time with a bit more force in his voice, "Who are you?"_

_"Vega, my name is Vega, what's your name?"_

_Altair smiled_

_"Hello Vega, I'm Altair, -" he said stretching his hand out for her to shake "-and welcome to Masyaf"_

_Vega took his hand and shook it "Thank you Altair"_

_She then stood up reaching her hand out to his._

_"Come lets go teach those boys a lesson on how you treat a woman," she said grinning, a mysterious glint in her dark blue eyes._

_END FLASHBACK_

Malik sighed, walking over to Kadar, who looked up at his brother, "What now?" he asked.

Malik turned back to Vega and then to Kadar again, "We look for Altair"

Kadar stood up and walked out of the room followed by Malik.

Vega looked at them leave, she felt anger rise in her and she ran to her room, slamming the door shut, a few minutes later she came out again.

But she had changed from her servant clothes to an assassin uniform.

It looked a lot like Altair's but it was black instead of white, instead of one sword and short blade, there were two; the short blades crossed over her back and one long blade strapped to each hip.

The vest was tight across her chest, the thin fabric on her arms showing a little of how much power there was in them, her right hand had a shaft on it where a hidden blade shot in and out, on her left there were claw like blades on her knuckles.

She had black pants and grey boots, but what was most noticeable was the mask she wore over her face.

It was a half-face mask made for a woman's face; it had a slit for the mouth with three short metal bars going across it so that no one could cut the mouth. It was made out of metal and had black leather covering it: all in all, rather intimidating.

Vega ran over to the other assassins "You didn't expect me to just sit by and watch you, did you? " she asked her voice muffled a bit because of the mask, she turned, scaling the wall and running.

Malik and Kadar looked at each other, then at the roof and smiled; they ran after Vega.

-----*-----

Altair woke up and flinched away from the hand on his forehead, he sat up and backed up into the wall again.

Seeing that it had been Ai-Syr who had been so close to him his heart rate picked up, "What was he going to do to me?!" he asked himself standing up.

He gasped as pain shot up his spine and he remembered why he was so frightened of his fellow assassins, but this time he didn't feel sorrow, he felt rage, rage that came from his heart, rage directed towards his brothers because they had not helped him, because they had just watched him get raped!

He let out a low growl before he ran at Ai-Syr tackling him to the ground, punching him in the face; he hit him again and again, not realizing he was just feeding his anger with every punch.

The other assassins ran towards him dragging him of the bloody body of the assassin, Altair screamed in rage again and punched Bakura who fell to the ground clutching his broken nose, groaning in pain.

Altair didn't stop there, he punched Fay Isin so that he dropped him and then attacked Bakura, punching him mercilessly, kicking him every were he could reach.

Ankaa ran at him and tackled him to the ground; holding his arms behind his back as he struggled furiously, Mariseph down at him as he strained his neck to look at her, well not look AT her but rather behind her.

Mariseph took a small vial out of her uniform and removed the top slipping her finger into it, a small drop of the purple liquid joined her finger when she removed it.

She grabbed Altair mouth and watched as the drop fell from her finger, into the assassin's mouth.

Seconds later Altair fell limp; Ankaa let go of his arms and turned the smaller assassin over so that he was on his back, dragging him to the corner of the cell where he had woken up, he then turned to Mariseph, she was digging in her robe from something; she found it because she removed her hand bringing a small vial with a black liquid in it out.

She held it up to the light coming from the small window; it shone onto her face giving her an eerie look in her eyes.

"Ankaa, take Altair AWAY from the window, Ai-Syr get away, same goes for you Bakura I'll but your nose right afterwards" she said her voice demanding obedience from the other assassins.

She stationed herself a fair distance from the wall; and through the vile at it.

-----*-----

The explosion was small but the noise it made caught Malik, Kadar and Vega's attention.

They stopped running and looked towards the building where the noise had come from; the smoke was thick and black, reaching for the sky.

Vega saw other assassins run towards it, she felt this huge urge to be the first; she ran.

Malik and Kadar looked at the building with shock on their faces; they ran after Vega, hoping that it was just someone playing a prank and not where Altair was being kept, because if it was then it meant that the Assassin killer was a brother.

They ran towards the Assassin Brotherhood's last thought of weaponry; the Poison Master's Apothecary.


	6. Free?

Altair groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head and eyes.

He looked around the room; the first thing he saw was that it was clean aka not a dungen; the second thing was the guared in the corner of the room.

He was smirking.

Altair shifted uncomfortably; there was a look in the guard's eyes that he didn't like one bit.

He stood up using the wall for support "Who are you he asked?" a simple question, with hopefully a simple answer.

"That is none of your business assassin," the guard hissed as he walked over to Altair.

Altair felt his senses go from suspicious to alert as he saw the lust fill the creeps eyes and smile.

"Lay down now!" The guard barked at him "On your stomach, go! Faster!"

Altair felt a sudden need to comply and he did, why? Because he was afraid, he smiled weakly at the thought; him afraid of a mere guard.

But the smile quickly vanished when he felt the guard finger his trousers; flashes of when Tale-Sante hurt him came back and Altair kicked with his foot in blind panic.

He heard the satisfactory grunt as he made contact with the man and he scrambled away from the guard and for the open door.

Another guard walked in, seeing his comrade on the floor, attacked Altair, tackling him to the ground and holding him still as the first one stood up clutching his groin.

Altair felt fear stab at his heart, when he felt the guards play with his pants.

He let out a whimper as his trousers disappeared; Altair wanted to fight back but he couldn't, he felt to weak with fear to attack the bigger men.

Altair let out one final cry as he was flipped over to his back and guard positioned himself.

One name escaped his lips as the guard thrust in; one name that had followed him his entire life, one name.

"MARISEPH!"

-----*-----

Mariseph's eyes snapped open.

She sat up immediately, looking around; she was in the Acre assassin bureau, Ankaa was lying next to her, sleeping soundly.

"Mistress Mariseph? How are you feeling?"

Mariseph turned and saw Vega looking at her holding a mug of water.

"Altair…v was all she could say before a coughing fit attacked her body.

Vega held the cup to Mariseph's mouth, as she drank slowly.

Mariseph grabbed Vega's hand, just as she was about to leave "Altair… Where is Altair, he needs help, Vega they-" Mariseph stopped as another coughing fit racked her body again, she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

-----*-----

Malik sat quietly waiting for Vega to return.

"Malik?"

Malik turned to his younger brother, eye-brow raised, "Yes, Kadar?" he asked

"How are we going to find Altair? I mean we saw him get dragged away, but to where? Why didn't we follow him or let Vega follow him?"

Malik was quiet, Why didn't they try and help Altair? All he could do was shrug.

Vega walked in with an empty cup in her hands, eyes downcast, a deep frown cutting her face.

"Malik?" she asked, "Are you sure that Altair wasn't at the explosion site?"

Malik felt himself start to sweat "N-no we didn't see him, we were to busy digging out the other assassins maybe he is somewhere else and-"

"NO! He's not Mistress Mariseph had seen him while she was a prisoner, so he must have been in the wreckage of the building, he must!"

Malik sighed; he wished Altair had been left in the wreck too, but sadly he hadn't and know because he and Kadar had kept silent, Altair was missing; again.

"You two know something don't you? Vega asked grabbing Malik's shoulder and looking him strait in the eye.

Malik shuddered, shaking his head, Vega let let go, walking out of the room to look at the other assassins.

Malik sighed again and turned to Kadar.

"Get your weapons, we're going to look for Altair"

-----*-----

Altair had stopped crying after the first half hour and had only screamed when the guard had used his short sword to thrust in five times, before leaving the half dressed, bloody young man on the floor shivering.

Since then Altair had dressed himself, crying out ever so slightly as he eased his trousers over his sore muscles.

After he had done all that, he sat down quietly in the corner, thinking back to when the master had first told the brotherhood about his daughter and the events that followed.

He, Malik and Kadar were all very young and naïve, they still didn't know how dangerous a women could be.

But they had learnt that day that women could hurt you too; in more ways than one.

They had watched, as she has owned their sword master, delivering them a dance with two blades, after that sword fighting became easier for all the novices including Altair, Malik and Kadar, who had struggled with it since they had arrived at the castle.

It had been especially hard for Altair, since the master's daughter had been his adopted mother up to the age of four, when he had been accepted into the assassins' brotherhood's ranks.

Over the years after becoming a novice, other and older assassins began picking on him because he had no parents, the guards around the fortress even joined in sometimes, tripping up Altair when he was running.

One when he was ten, three assassin apprentice went a bit to far, ending with Altair in the river, he had been on the verge of giving up hope, when someone had grabbed his hand and pulled him to the surface, saving him. Later he found out that a girl by the name Vega had saved him.

He and Vega had quickly became friends and while she worked around the fortress, Altair worked on his assassin skills.

When Altair turned fifteen he, Malik and Kadar were all at the top of their class when it came to sword fighting, they could beat all of their opponents; all but one.

He wield a blade with such skill, Altair had been close to asking him for help; close.

It was during a practice fight that it had happened Altair hadn't been concentrating because Vega had been watching him.

He'd lost his footing and fallen to the ground, where his opponent had attacked him.

Altair should have been dead, but someone had saved him, he didn't know whom because he had been unconscious.

He later found out that Vega had seen what was going to happen and grabbed two swords.

Swinging them with such power and grace, she stopped the blades from making contact with Altair, delivering a painful counter attack to the other assassin apprentice.

After that Altair didn't see Vega again, sure he heard the other servant say her name once or twice, but he never saw her.

Not until he turned sixteen did he see her again, she had grown taller and her long red hair had been cut to just under her shoulders.

Vega had sat down by the fence and watched him; Altair had lost his concentration again when he saw her, but somehow still managed to beat his opponent with an amazing technique that he had seen the mystery novice perform.

The minute his teacher had dismissed him he had run over to Vega, who had congratulated on a fight well won.

Malik and Kadar had come over to talk to Vega, Malik even going as far as hugging her waits and Kadar her leg.

Altair smiled at the fond memory; it had been nice since she had come back.

He'd missed her when she had gone to work for the assassin bureau in Acre, sure he saw her when he went on missions and occasionly when she came to deliver news to the master.

The door clanked open and the familiar smile of Ark-Amir Tale-Sante, walked in

Altair felt tears begging to escape his closed eyes, as the man claimed his lips.

The tears fell freely as his last hope for escape vanished.

-----*-----

Vega looked down the empty street.

An Informer was at the end, not looking at her, but at the guard that was eyeing him.

The guard left.

The Informer turned to Vega, eyes shining.

"Lady Vega! I am so very happy to see you, I have much to shear with you, come, there are many others who wish to tell you what they have learnt of Altair's disappearance, come with me to the docks" he said eagerly, beckoning for Vega to follow him.

Vega smiled weakly; she hated crowd control.

-----*-----

The Informer looked behind him, making sure that the young girl he needed to help was still following him; she was.

He was glad that someone had bothered to actually look for Altair and that the Acre Informers could help with it.

He knew that Altair had a fair few enemies within the brotherhood and even more outside.

The Informer sighed.

Now That he thought about it, Altair didn't really have friends.

Vega, Ankaa, Mariseph, Malik… Well Altair and Malik had a 'surpass the other' relationship, but it counted as a type of friendship.

The real rivalry between them was Vega they both wanted her but if she either chose to ignore it or she didn't know what beyond him.

He turned a corner and stopped; they had arrived

-----*-----

"You know…. Uh! No one is going to want you… Ahhhhh! After this… ugh!"

Altair sobbed as Tale-Sante came into him again, and then continued thrusting harder, allthough he'd become partly numb, it still hurt everytime he dug his nails harder into his thighs.

Tale-sante thrust one final time before standing up and dressing himself, he then looked down at the shivering assassin and spat on him.

"Stupid whore" he whispered and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Altair sat there silently waiting for the sound of the lock being out it place.

It never came.

He looked at the door and raised an eyebrow, they thought that he'd given up all hope, wich in fact he had, so they didn't bother to lock the door,

Altair picked himself up of the floor and dressed himself, then walked over to the door.

Pushing it lightly he found that it swung open, the door creaking slightly.

A smile smred onto his face, as he looked around the empty corridor and walked out, "Looks like things are looking up" he whispered and liped quitely out of the room.

He learnt from his last excape attempt; don't run, it never helps.

-----*-----

"Do you all understand?"

Vega heard a couple of grumbled responses but smiled as everyone said yes.

"Good, now remember what I said and we'll be in and out quickly"

An assassin raised his hand, "Who's going through the back door?" he asked carefully.

Vega grinned, "Who said anythign about the backdoor?"

* * *

ARGH!!! I'M SO SORRY FOR TEH CRAPPY UPDATES!!! But i felt like i had't to post soemthign since the next one might not come for some time now,

Anyway I jsut wonna know how many of you want Altair to get raped again and if they want another man or a girl(yes that's right) to do it

Tell me when you Review!!

TTYL!!!

Hex ;3


	7. AN please read

I want your opinion on something before I manage to write anymore on this story (yes.. its that bad DX) Should I do a MalXAlty or OCXAlty or both? Or should I kill off my OC for kicks but then make it so that she wasn't killed just changed sides and emotionally break Alty even more making him CRY! –takes a breather-


End file.
